The drilling of hydrocarbon producing wells is being performed with increasing frequency using drilling rigs equipped with top drive drilling assemblies. Top drive drilling assemblies are not as robust as rotary tables and presently require frequent maintenance with potential areas of failure being bearings that rotatably support the quill, gears that rotatably drive the quill and thread forms that enable the quill to be coupled to a drill string.